Marauders MC
by littleneko1923
Summary: Hermione Granger one day finds her boyfriend cheating on her, to forget about it Hermione decides to go to a bar and drink. What happens when she finds herself sleeping with her childhood crush and finding very bad consequences along with it?
**I've been writing this out for awhile, I have no idea if It'll be a story or maybe I'll just create a series of little one-shots. . . You guys decide for me. . .**

 **I don't own any part of Harry Potter or its characters, as much as I wish. . . LOL**

* * *

Hermione Granger stood slowly as she started to leave class when her teacher Ms. McGonagall smiled sweetly at her and handed her a graded paper.

"Well done, Miss Granger" Hermione smiled politely and took her paper.

"Thank you, Ms. McGonagall"

"Are you ready for mock trials in three weeks?" Hermione thought she was but looking at how all the teachers were now going a different route Hermione wasn't so sure.

So Hermione lied.

"I am. I can't wait to get into the courtroom. . ." I tell her.

She smiled happily at me "You'll make a great Lawyer, Hermione" my heart warmed at the compliment. "Thank you, Professor. I'll see you on Thursday" I say quickly and walk out of the room quietly singing to myself as I rush out towards me car.

I quickly drive out of the school parking lot and smile to myself as I decide to rush home and see my boyfriend.

I was halfway through my law degree, Regulus was the same. We'd been together since the end of tenth-grade, much to my father's disappointment.

My parents were big on caring about other people's opinions on us and to them I was a constant embarrassment.

What they didn't realize about me was that I was always very ambitious and very studious that cared a lot about my future. Regulus was very ambitious too, that's what I liked about him.

We had a plan. We'd graduate first, start our own law firm, marry and buy a house.

I quickly parked the car in the driveway and carefully looked over myself and fixing my unruly hair that I was cursed with. I smiled to myself and got out of the car and walked towards the front door to find it unlocked, which wasn't unusual for Regulus.

He always forgot to lock the door when we went to bed, it was an awfully bad habit of his.

I checked my phone real quick as I walk toward Regulus's room and as soon as I look up at hearing a noise I gasp.

Regulus was thrusting into a woman.

My chest tightened, I never cheated, never held another guy's hand or ever thought of cheating on him.

I rubbed at my face in anger and finally shouted out at him.

"You asshole!" I watch as Regulus turns around paling as he sees me standing in the doorway and stutters out a few words before finally saying

"Hermione, you weren't supposed to be home till later!"

I roll my eyes, so it's my fault that my class finished early?

I watch as the women who I recognize to be one of the rare girlfriend I actually had, Cho Chang.

The complete hurt I felt hurt, my friend, my partner.

As a little girl I'd played games with him and his older brother. I shared my first kiss with him, the first time we made love.

And all that had obviously meant nothing to him.

"You two deserve each other," I spat out at them and had the satisfaction of watching them both wince before I finally spun around and ran out of the house. I could hear Regulus call out after me, desperation in his tone, I could care less.

I laid in my bed silently morning my relationship that was now over. All those years wasted on him which obviously meant nothing to him at all, I wonder how many women he had cheated on me. I gasped and choked back a sob and sat up and shook my head of the thoughts.

I didn't need Regulus, Screw him!

What I needed was a little fun. There was a bar in town called Hogs Head. I could always go drink at a bar by myself. What I needed was a little fun and getting a drink to get buzzed seemed like the thing to do.

I quickly got up off the bed and went to my closet and put on a nicer shirt and skirt on and went on my way to the bar.

I quickly took in a deep breath as I looked at the place and patted at my cheeks to give me a little color and gave myself a little encouragement.

"You can do this, Hermione"

I walked inside.

The place was packed, My eyes scanned the place and saw a small dance floor before I noticed the bar. I plopped down on a stool, smiling at the men near me. The place was swarming with attractive men and women.

A good pick-up place then I mused to myself.

There are red headed twins serving the bar both are muscled and very attractive looking. "What can I get you?" one of them asks.

"Um. . ." I mutter to myself. "A wolfsbane potion, please" The only drink I remember from the time I went out drinking with my friends.

God I was boring.

Next time I should order a shot of vodka to make it interesting. The bartender smiles at me warmly, then turns to make my drink. I smile and fight the urge to fan at myself, he was really attractive.

I pay for my drink and and sip it slowly and try not to wince when the drink goes down my throat with a small burn. I sigh and look around at the dance floor and take in what the women are wearing and smile to myself thanking god that I changed.

"Can I buy you a drink?" a man asks me as he checks me out slowly, I smile at him. "No thanks, I'm still trying to finish this one off" I wave my drink a little at him.

He grins at me. "How about a dance, then?" I think about declining but then think why not? I'm single.

"Just a dance then?" The man smirks with a arched eyebrow and chuckles at me "Just a dance. I won't propose to you, I promise" I smiles and take his hand and dance with him.

* * *

As I walk to my car alone I hum to myself with a extra little spring in my step, a man standing next to a black Harley stops me in my tracks. He's wearing dark jeans, low on his hips, a black t-shirt and a battered leather jacket.

I know just who he is.

I'm surprised to see him, I'd thought he'd left the city a long time ago. I'd never forget those dark piercing grey eyes, that thick long black messy hair. That smirk, those lips. I haven't seen him in five years, five years that seem to make him even hotter than the last time I'd seen him. He seemed to have gotten sexier with his age and in that fact I didn't mind one tiny little bit.

Sirius Black.

I'd had a crush on him for as long as I can remember. He was always the local bad boy, to me he was sweet and patient. Everyone was always scared of him, but never me, I knew Sirius and he was kind to me.

The Sirius Black standing in front of me now was all man, nothing boyish left in his appearance. My heart races as his lips curve into that smirk I know has broken many hearts. When he left all those years ago I was sorely disappointed, he didn't say good-bye.

Sirius nods at me and slowly reaches out his hand to me without a word, I don't think. I just take his hand and he pulls me into his body for a hug, I lay my cheek against the leather of his jacket and grin to myself. "Long time now see," I say quietly, breaking the silence. I inhale deeply taking in his scent, I'd never admit it but I loved his scent.

"Look at you all grown up," he says in a low sexy husky voice that makes me shiver in delight, My body is a bit on the curvy side but I have small breasts and a narrow waist and solid thighs.

He likes what he see's. A bloodly lot too.

It makes me feel good, confident even.

"I could say the same" I reply almost breathlessly as I check him out, I bite my lip as my eyes linger over his body. Is that a eight-pack under there? I want to touch him all over, let my hand wander over his stomach to feel him.

He chuckles at me as he notices me checking him out. "Like what you see, do you?"

I step away from him, clearing my throat, I've always liked what I saw when I was with him. "I'm surprised you actually recognized me, Sirius" I swallow hard and look away from his intense gaze.

"It was the hair... dead give away, Kitten"

"Oh" I mummer.

Real smart Hermione.

"Who're you with?" I look up into his eyes then look away and shrug to myself.

"Nobody,"

He frowns for a second before smiling devilishly at me. "What are you doing right now?" I arch my eyebrow at him "Well I was going to go home" I mummered out softly. He smirks at me wickedly. "And now?"

I lick my lips slowly and lightly put my hand on his chest and look up into his dark grey eyes seductively "And now, I'm going wherever you are" He laughs softly as he wraps his arm around my waist tightly. "You always did like following me around, didn't you Kitten?" I bite my lip and look at my car and smile.

"I can always just go home, you know" I start to take a step back but he pulls me even closer into his body, "Oh, I don't think so babe"

"Are you single?" he asks, licking his lips studying me for my answer.

"I am," I whisper out softly.

"Good" he growls out as his lips crush mine in a searing hot kiss.

* * *

We quickly got to a hotel later after he took me on a ride on his black Harley bike. We quickly stopped at the door and stared at each other intently, I let my hand wander down to his stomach as I bit my lip trying to hold back a moan of need.

Sirius shoved his hand into my hair, twisting to hold me captive for his kiss. He took my mouth hard, forcing his tongue. Then he was inside and I thought I might die because it felt so good. His other hand pushed up my shirt, shoving the cup of my bra up and over my breast, palming me as his hips pushed into my stomach.

His mouth broke away from mine as we both took in a gasping breath and stared at each other. Then his hands came down under my ass, hoisting me and wrapping my legs around his waist. My short skirt pushed up around the top of my thighs, but I didn't give a shit.

No, all I cared about was the amazing sensation his denim-covered cock against my panties, He started to slowly thrust against me. My head fell against the brick wall that he'd pushed me into.

I'd probably have some scrapes later, I didn't care though.

I wrapped my arms around around his neck and thrust against him, desperate to feel him inside me. God, I wanted this man more than anything right now.

"Y-You got a condom?" I gasped out as he thrusted particularly hard against me, I swear I heard him growl.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't be out here like this, Hermione"

"Just fuck me already, Sirius!" He froze momentarily against me, then set me down with a groan, I reached down and took off my panties and stuffed them into my pocket. Sirius ripped open his pants and rolled on a condom then his hands reached for my thighs, shoving up the skirt as he lifted me up again. Jesus, he was strong, it was like I weighed nothing. I felt his bare cock against my skin as I wrapped my legs around him, his length hard silky steel against my opening. Then my back hit the wall and he shoved into me.

I moaned out loudly, his cock jerked inside me as he groaned then started moving, the stretch of his cock deep inside me, the pain of his fingers digging into my ass cheeks, I loved it. My body was a mess of desire and lust and I didn't care if anybody would catch up at the moment because right now I was feeling everything of Sirius Black.

Sirius's cock dragged against my clit with every thrust, and he paused to grind himself against me and pushed me closer toward my oncoming orgasm, he pulled back and slammed into me again. I swear I could feel the tip of his cock trying to enter my cervix, he went so deep.

That did it, I cried out as I clenched down on him deep inside me while my fingernails tried to dig through the leather of his cut. Sirius Grunted as he came too, cursing out and kissing the side of my neck.

We quickly decide to open up our room and soon enough Sirius and me are back at it again.

* * *

Over the next few weeks it's a constant game of Regulus trying to get me back, He calls me, shows up at my house and corners me at school.

It doesn't work, There is no point in us even getting back together. I was done for good.

Over those small short weeks I was also sick and always puking and sleeping more than usual. I also realized a little too late that I hadn't yet gotten my period and that was not something I missed or was late on.

So doing what any panicking girl would, I bought a pregnancy test. I just hoped I was wrong.

I sat in the bathroom biting at my fingernails and pacing back and forth in the bathroom panicking for the longest five minutes of my life.

Please, be negative!

Please, oh please be Negative!

I jumped when my phone timer went off and slowly turned over all three pregnancy tests.

my heart stopped.

I'm pregnant with Sirius Black's baby. . . How fucked am I?

* * *

 **Soooo. . . that's the end. . . Should I continue? Stop here? Who know's but I hope you liked it!**

 **Playlist while writing.**

 **Phildel - The Wolf**

 **Tim Curry - Toxic Love**

 **Novo Amor - Ancher**

 **dance of the druids (outlander soundtrack)**

 **Mystery Skulls - Ghost**

 **Mystery Skulls - Paralyzed**

 **Mystery Skulls - Hellbent**

 **Mystery Skulls - Magic**

 **EXO-K - Mama**

 **EXO-K - Machine**


End file.
